Le premier
by Anana16
Summary: Roronoa Zoro à été et sera toujours le premier. Du début à la fin, dans les bonnes choses comme dans les mauvaises.


Le premier

 **Voila un petit OS sortit de nulle part, juste un idée qui m'est venue, cela pourrait paraître assez répétitif mais n'hésiter pas à commenter justement pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)**

* * *

Toute sa vie Roronoa Zoro aura été le premier. Roronoa Zoro est le genre d'homme qui essayera toujours de surpasser le monde et soi-même, toujours. Et toujours il fera tout pour être le premier. Le premier en tout.

Etre le premier dans les bonnes choses mais aussi dans les mauvaises. Cela peu de personnes peuvent comprendre, beaucoup le classerai pour un homme arrogant, inconscient, violent. Voilà comment le monde le voyait. Mais ses nakama savaient mieux. Oui Roronoa voulait être premier dans tout mais il avait ses raisons. Il détestait être deuxième, comme le deuxième plus fort dans son dojo et Kuina la première. Pour porter le rêve de Kuina et le sien il devait être premier. Alors il avait été le premier à s'entrainer dès le plus jeune âge, le premier à se battre sérieusement, le premier à tuer a un aussi jeune âge.

Et puis ce fameux jour, il a été le premier à rencontrer Luffy, le premier à se battre pour lui, il a été son premier lieutenant. Et pour Luffy il a été et restera toujours son premier. Son premier en tout. Le premier à se battre avec Sanjy, le premier à avancer à ces côté, le premier à se perdre, le premier à boire, le premier à dormir, le premier à le faire rire. Et il a aussi été le premier à plonger pour le sortir de l'eau, le premier à croire en lui, le premier à lui faire confiance, le premier à le protéger, le premier à le sauver. Le premier à être blesser, le premier à tomber, le premier à se relever, car Roronoa Zoro aimé être le premier.

Et pour Luffy et l'équipage il continuera d'être le premier. Comme être le premier à donner sa vie pour eux tous à Thriller Bark. Il avait été aussi le premier à se blamer pour ne pas être plus fort. Et à Sabaody il a été le premier à se perdre comme d'habitude, le seul d'ailleurs. Mais il a aussi été le premier à disparaitre se fameux jour. Puis le premier à y revenir deux ans plus tard. Sa il s'en vanterait toujours auprès de Sanjy en l'appelant le septième. Et le temps passait et Roronoa Zoro été toujours premier mais ce n'était pas assez, car il n'était pas le premier épéiste au monde. Alors il s'entrainait toujours plus dur, toujours plus fort. Finalement il finit par être le premier épéiste au monde en battant Mihawk. Mais il fût aussi le premier à réaliser son rêve.

Bien sûr, tout le monde peu à peu réalisa son rêve. Mais Roronoa Zoro été et serait toujours le premier, dans les bonnes choses comme dans les mauvaises car être premier dans les bonnes choses signifait gagné et il devait avouer avoir un grand esprit de compétition, mais surtout pour Kuina il devait gagner, toujours. Donc dans les bonnes choses il serait premier, pour elle. Mais il serait aussi premier dans les mauvaises, pour protéger ses nakama, prendre les plus gros coups, les amortir pour eux, être leur bouclier, être le premier et si possible ainsi le seul blesser car si il prenait la chose avant eux, ils pouvaient s'échapper, survivre, quoi qu'il en coûte. Donc dans les mauvaises choses il serait toujours premier, pour eux. De ce fait il serait premier pour elle et pour eux, car cela représentais les deux partis de son rêve. La face de la pièce ainsi que la pile de la pièce, le devant de la médaille et le derrière.

Et donc de toute cette logique, de tout cela Roronoa Zoro sera aussi le premier à mourir. Le premier Chapeaux de paille à laisser sa vie. Et il est le premier à les attendre et sera le premier, à nouveaux, de se moquer de Sanjy pour arriver après lui. Et du début à sa fin Zoro, premier épéiste au monde, premier lieutenant du roi pirate aura été le premier. Car c'est ainsi que les choses devait être comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il les aura tous battu jusqu'au bout dans cette course à la ligne d'arrivée.


End file.
